mvccshfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Ryu (リュウ(隆) Ryū?, "Prosperous", "Plentiful", "Abundant") is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Capcom's Street Fighter series. Trained in the art of a non-lethal version Ansatsuken (assassin's fist) alongside his best friend Ken by Gouken, he wanders the earth looking for powerful enemies to fight so he can better his own fighting skill. He, however, is very different in Marvel vs Capcom. This game has him sporting not only his moves from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter, but by sacrificing one bar of meter, he can become a carbon copy of the two other Shotoclones, Ken and Akuma. Special Moves (Ryu) Hadoken - 236 + Lp/Mp/Hp (Air OK) The one and only. Ryu shouts "Hadoken" and shoots a ball of energy as big as he is across the screen, and it goes faster depending on the strength of the punch used. A great projectile that you can use mid-air, and it goes all the way across the screen. It can be used to make your opponent do something predictable, finish a combo, or to punish, but it really shouldn't be spammed. There are better options to end a combo or punish, but it's still there, and it's still reliable. Shoryuken - 623 + Lp/Mp/Hp The other one and only, where Ryu does an uppercut of varying strength and height depending on the power of the punch inputted, while shouting "Shoryuken". It's a good anti- air and combo ender, but it's very punishable if it misses. While it isn't as good as Ken or Akuma's, it's still not a tool to be ignored. Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - 214 + Lk/Mk/Hk (Air OK) The third one and only. Ryu does a spinning kick that is longer and more powerful depending on the kick inputted. Never use this out of nowhere, because doing so is basically asking to die. That said, it's a good move to use in combos, and the air version can be incredibly useful if used correctly (we're not quite sure how correctly is defined as of now, but it's not an option to ignore) Special Moves (Ken, see below) Hadoken - 236 + Lp/Mp/Hp (Air OK) Almost the same as Ryu's, but it doesn't go all the way across the screen. It's still an okay tool, as you can use it as an air-to-ground or even air-to-air because of its downward angled nature (but maybe don't do it a lot because it has disgusting amounts of recovery frames). Shoryuken - 623 + Lp/Mp/Hp (Air OK) Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - 214 + Lk/Mk/Hk Special Moves (Akuma, see below) Hadoken - 236 + Lp/Mp/Hp (Air Ok) Shoryuken - 623 + Lp/Mp/Hp ''' '''Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - 214 + Lk/Mk/Hk (Air OK) F O O T D I V E - 236 + Lk/Mk/Hk (In Air) Teleport - 236 + 3 punches or 3 kicks Raging Demon - Lp Lp 6 Lk Hp (Costs 3 Meter) HYPER COMBOS Mode Change - 63214 + Lp/Mp/Hp With the power invested in the holy church of shotoclones, Ryu can sacrifice one bar of meter and change into Ken or Akuma, depending on the strength of the button pushed. This is a very good option for him, as Ken and Akuma mode both offer a lot of options, and make up for a lot of ground that normal Ryu can't cover (like his low damage output). Lp turns into Ryu, Mp turns into Ken, and Hp turns into Akuma. Each of these modes has different moves, special attack properties, and supers, so make sure you check them all out. In addition, do not use this more than once during a match, as it wastes a lot of meter. Your best bet is to use it round start, and play the rest of the match as the shoto that you've already picked. Category:Characters